


Rose-Tinted Eyes

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Because of said love potion, Dragon Deceit Sanders, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Lies, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, New crushes awkwardly look similar to old crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Deceit huffed through their nose and straightened their posture. "No longer do harm to me, Prince Roman, and I, Deception of eyes, will return here in a fortnight with an equal that will only adore you for you and not your title. Do you accept this deal?" Their scales glowed golden in the shadow of the forest, yellow and black eyes stare into the prince as he steps forward.The Dragon Deceit makes a deal with the Dragon slaying prince to spare their life. All the prince asks of them is someone who he can love who won't use him for power. Deceit knows that they will not be able to force anyone to love the prince without breaking their deal so, with the help of shapeshifting and a love potion, they volunteer themself as they figure that they can keep the Prince entertained for the rest of the human's short lifespan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, onesided prinxiety
Comments: 63
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you look at all my fics, it really shows that Deceit is my favorite side to write.
> 
> Anyway, this is my fic where Deceit is like "Yeah, I'll just magic love this dude until he dies then I'm home free" but then accidentally falls in actual love and is like "Fuck-"

The dragon thrashed against the chains that held it down, enchanted metal digging into it's flesh and keep it's wings pinned closed. The prince stood above it as his men kept grip on the chains, sword still in hand as he waits for the beast to tire out.

Deception of Eyes tires unfortunately quick, the dragon more built for elegance then brute strength. Their body goes limp as they pant heavily from a mixture of exhaustion and fear, their eyes darting wildly between the chains that held them and the prince that held their fate. "Any last words, beast?" The prince asks as that damned sword raises, poised and ready to take off the monster's neck.

"No, no, dear Prince! Please spare me!" Deceit tries to curl in on themself but a harsh yank of chains cuts off their breathing momentarily and keeps them in place. "Allow me to live, I will grant you anything your heart desires!" A desperate plea, one that would be disgraceful among their kind but they were never one to follow some ancient rules that demanded they die with dignity when they had a chance to keep living.

"How do I know you won't just trick me? The name Deception doesn't inspire much faith." Despite the mistrust, the prince does lower his sword much to the complaints of the knights that follow him and gives Deceit the smallest glimmer of hope.

"I promise to you, Prince Roman," The dragon's voice shook as they spoke, scales gaining a soft glow as the power of their promise made the air thick with old magic. "If you grant mercy to me, I will grant you anything you could ask for that I could provide to you and will leave this place peacefully." They have to choose their words carefully but keep it vague enough for the prince to remain interested, they couldn't go promising something he couldn't get after all but their cries may be ignored if he remained seen as a threat.

The Prince took a moment to consider, hardened eyes of their would-be killer softened slightly. "Let it go." He demanded, glaring at the few knights that protested but ultimately they backed off as their prince commanded. "Go get the horses taken care of, I will join you shortly."

Deceit moves slowly as the knights leave, letting the chains slide off them as they get to their feet. They keep their form low to the ground, even as free as they are, they doubt that they could take on or even flee from Prince Roman in their exhausted and wounded state.

"You can grant me anything I desire?" The prince sheaths his sword, looking up at the dragon with eyes glittering with hope. It's such a contrast to the dragon slayer that was just standing over them, now staring at them like a boy enticed by fairies.

"Anything I can provide, dear prince." The beast clarifies. "I can not promise you a star if I can not reach it."

"What about love?"

The dragon reels back with surprise, tilting their head in a human gesture they had learned from the years they walked among them. "What about it?" Deceit needs a little more then that, even if they don't truly care to grant the Prince's wish they would need to keep the human satisfied long enough for them to escape.

"I want... I want someone to love, someone who- who fits my needs and loves me in return just as much. Someone beautiful and sharp who that I could sweep off their feet, an equal that I could happily be with." The prince smiles with whatever fantasy runs through his head. "Someone who's willing to stay... And not because they're forced to, I don't want any kidnapped damsels being threatened or controlled by a dragon." He adds the last part quickly before Deceit can get any ideas, which is very unfortunate for the dragon.

"I... I believe I can do this but are you sure, dear Prince? Surely someone of your status could find a mate easily?" It's not every day that a dragon offers anything they could give, Deceit had expected to be asked for riches like the greedy little things that humans are but somehow they ended up with a romantic.

"I could find many who would use me for power and personal gain, I want someone who just wants me and sees me as, as I said before, an equal. Who won't care for anything I could give besides myself."

There's a moment of silence where the prince and the dragon meet eyes. The hardest part of this request would be to find someone willing that didn't care about royalty but... But Deceit may have an idea.

Deceit huffed through their nose and straightened their posture. "No longer do harm to me, Prince Roman, and I, Deception of eyes, will return here in a week with an equal that will only adore you for you and not your title. Do you accept this deal?" Their scales glowed golden in the shadow of the forest, yellow and black eyes stare into the prince as he steps forward.

"I accept this deal on the terms that you don't harm my people again in return. I understand in self-defense but I cannot allow you to leave if it puts lives at risk. Do you accept these terms?" The prince's brown eyes are just as fierce as he holds out his hand to bind the deal.

Deceit hesitates. While they didn't have much desire to actively harm humans anyway but swearing to never attack first could be dangerous, still, the dragon had little choice. "I accept these terms, I will not harm your people as long as they do not threaten my existence." These terms only apply to the prince's kingdom anyway, if they fled far enough once this was over then they would have no such rules holding them down.

The dragon holds out a single claw for prince Roman to shake, just that is about the size of the human's forearm. It feels disturbing to have small warm digits wrap around the end of their claw and judging by the prince's expression, it's just as strange to be touching them. They watch the prince gasp as magic binds the both of them, prince Roman's free hand shooting up to clutch at the metal over his chest, right over his heart where a golden mark appears on his skin under his armor. Deceit feels the warmth too, almost burning as the seal forms under his scales but above his heart.

"Return here in seven days, dear prince. Your new love will be waiting." The dragon jerks their claw back, chuckling as the prince lets out a yelp as they slice open his palm. It's not a deep cut but it's enough for the dragon's claw to snag a drop of blood, they keep that claw close to them as they take off and away from the human. Their wings aching and unsteady but doing their job to carry them to safety.

They have a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, just vague bullshiting my way through potion making because I have no idea what i'm talking about and way probably half asleep

Gathering ingredients while rushing is never a good idea but it's not like Deceit has a lot of time. They forgot to account for the fact that they were slowed down by injuries so that meant they needed to make two potions rather quickly. Healing potions didn't take too long, fortunately, the ingredients they needed are fairly common or else the dragon is sure they wouldn't have been able to make it with the tear in their wing but once they worked their magic, the bruises and aches disappeared and they were able to collect what he needed much faster.

The transformation potion is the simplest, not because it's easy to make but because Deceit already had most everything and a lot of experience making it already. The only thing that really slowed down the process is that they had to modify the recipe and while it's near impossible to find a bush from the skies, they are very fortunate that humans adore roses so much.

The dragon wipes the blood of the prince they collected on the coral rose as gently as they could. Deceit whispers in an old language, they can taste magic on their tongue as they let the flower drift into the brewing transformation potion. The dark oak brown liquid immediately starts swirling around the rose before bleeding into a crimson red, desire runs strong and Deceit is confident that they have exactly what they need.

The potion is ready on the night of the sixth day, leaving the dragon nervous and far from ready. They see their reflection in their brew, black and yellow eyes stare back for the last time in what may be years if everything goes according to plan. Human years mean little to a dragon, they just need to last until the prince expires and they're sure that once they drink-

The dragon sighs and glances over at their horde, they shift around it to the back to find the delicate little bottle filled with a pink liquid they've stored away for ages.

They're sure once they drink the love potion that the time they'll spend won't seem so daunting. Deceit is still a young dragon, the meaninglessness of time hasn't quite hit them yet but they know that this will likely just be a blip on their lifespan, in a thousand years they'll laugh at how they even cared about the maybe fifty years they had to spend with a human to save their own hide.

It's not much of a comfort but they try not to think about it and instead focus on their situation. It's a little difficult finding clothing in their horde when they're not entirely sure what they'll look like, they figure they should stick with loose clothing to drape over themselves. Of course, they'll need jewelry too. That's much more fun to pick out, easily finding rings that could never fit over their claws that they would soon be able to wear, necklaces of gold and rubies, thin chains they could clip around their soon to be human body.

It's not nearly enough but Deceit is hesitant to risk more of their horde, he somehow doubts the prince will care anyway if he's truly looking for love and even if he did, humans have much lower standards for riches then other dragons do.

Deception of Eyes looks back at their brew as the sense of dread almost takes over but they shake it off. It'll be barely anytime at all and they'll be able to be spoiled as royalty for the time being. They grab the brew in their claws and drinks it quickly before they have a chance to fear for the future again and take off in the sky while clutching soft silks and gold in their claws, they have sixty minutes before they turn and they need to get to the meeting spot quickly before they were stuck walking on two legs.

Deceit barely makes it in time, fighting back the magic as they land a bit too roughly. The transformation isn't painful but it's unpleasant, feeling their wings disappear and their limps rearrange into a much smaller form is always uncomfortable and had them feeling far too vulnerable but at least it's over quickly, leaving them on unsteady hands and knees. Their hands tremble as they reach to the clothes they brought to dress themself, the chill of the night air seeping into much thinner skin then they're used to.

Deceit is just about to reach for their precious jewelry when the shape of their body finally clicks, they can't help but snicker as they realize Prince Roman must have very different tastes then they were expecting.

They're sure the potion had worked, changing Deceit's form into a lovely shape that the Prince would desire and the dragon wasn't surprised that they have such smooth pale skin, long dark hair, and petite stature. Deceit knew that human males were strange creatures that like to be seen as stronger than their female partner or they have their fragile little egos hurt. Perhaps not as many curves as Deceit would have thought a human male would want in a woman but that's just what is so amusing about the body.

The Prince's desired partner is another man or at least another human with those reproductive organs.

It's a shame, almost. Deceit had been somewhat looking forward to playing the part of a lady but who was he to complain?

Deceit finally gets himself moving again and puts on the jewelry he had brought with him, the rubies were a good choice as without his scales, the dragon could see the rune that he and the prince's deal gave him that stood bright crimson against his skin. No doubt the prince will ask why he has the same mark when he sees the dragon's chest but that can be easily excused away as him gaining the mark as he agreed to the deal.

The dragon gazes up at the night sky, watching stars peek through tree leaves as he tries to distract himself from the fact he's signing his life away. After slipping on his numerous rings, he picks up the satchel with the love potion and heads further into the forest. It's simple to follow the trail of a battle, he wasn't much of a fighter but he did his best to at least make the prince and his knights work for it. Eventually, he stumbles upon the space where the deal was made, the earth still disturbed from where he struggled against the chains that held him down but thankfully the cold iron that had once dug into his scales was now missing from the scene.

It dawns on him just now how much of a horrible idea this is if the prince realizes who he is it could lead to disaster. As long as Deceit holds up his end of the bargain then Roman will be unable to harm him but being in a human body made him much more vulnerable to just about anything, he could probably still be imprisoned or locked away. The dragon shakes those thoughts from his head, he's being paranoid over nothing. There are not many ways they could possibly use Deceit without breaking the deal and settling him free from its restrictions, while this would make them free to attack Deceit, to go back on one's word to a dragon could tear the prince apart.

They wouldn't risk their Prince, Deceit provides his affection and he keeps up his end of the deal with no issue whither the prince accepts what he is or not.

It will be fine. Deceit assures himself, he just needs to last a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, should there be a little side ship with Roman? because I just thought it would hilarious if Deceit's transformation into Roman's "desired partner" looked suspiciously a little like maybe Virgil?
> 
> It's a funny thought and I've only written part of Deceit's bit for the next chapter so I an still shove it in but I'm not sure yet


	3. Chapter 3

Deceit doesn't sleep that night, he doesn't really need to but he sort of wishes he did as he could really use a break from his thoughts.

Instead, he paces in circles with bare feet, feeling the dirt shift beneath his toes and trying to focus on the cold morning dew instead of his deal. The satchel lays next to a tree, Deceit having set it aside as the soft clink of glass and jewelry started to drive him mad. He walks past it countless times until the sun is shining high above the trees and something deep in his bones tells him that it's almost time.

He hesitantly steps towards the bag to pick it up, pulling the strap over his shoulder before reaching inside for the love potion. He traces his fingers over the glass bottle, the pink liquid inside giving off a soft warmth through the delicate glass. It's almost soothing, maybe hypnotic, watching the potion swirl around in its container.

It gives him enough bravery to pop open the cork and take a sip, only a small one that burns the back of his throat and warms him from the inside out. If he were actually human he would only need a drop of the potion to fall in love but his draconic magic requires a little more convincing.

The warmth makes his head spin, he stumbles for the nearest tree and tilts his head back against it as he tries to ground himself. His vision is blurred and becomes foggy, it almost seems like literal mist flows in from behind his eyelids, blocking out his vision with a soft pink hue. He clenches his eyes shut, committing himself to darkness instead and just trying to remain balanced against the tree.

He doesn't know how long he stays there, trying to breathe through a humidity that wasn't there before all while hearing his heart pound in his chest like a drum. It feels like an eternity, Deceit wonders more then once if maybe the prince just isn't coming but the seal on his chest stays strong. It feels like hours, weeks, years before there's a faint sound of footsteps.

The dragon can barely hear it over the racing of his heart but soon enough a voice calls out. "Hello?" And Deceits eyes snap open at the prince's voice, his vision tunnels on the human as his surroundings are a blur of reds and pinks but prince Roman stands out against the colors like a beacon in the night.

"Oh." The words spill so eloquently from his mouth but it's enough to draw Roman's attention to him. The prince meets his eyes, warm brown orbs lighting up with concern as he rushes towards Deceit and to the dragon, it feels like the world has stopped completely.

The prince didn't wear armor like the last time they met, wearing a loose shirt that he had tucked into his trousers and a deep red cloak around his shoulders though the sword at his belt knocks a little sense into Deceit and makes him push back against the tree that keeps him from moving further away, the resent memory of the blade being held over his head reminds him not to let his guard down.

Was the prince always this pretty?

Roman thankfully stops a few steps away from him, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Hey, it's okay." His voice is soft, subdued and quiet and so unlike what it was before. "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Roman."

Deceit takes a moment to breathe, relaxing his tensed muscles. "Yes, I know who you are." The dragon's voice comes out quieter than intended, the layer of pink in his vision made the world seem softer. "My name is-" He cuts off for a moment, reminding himself not to fall for the rosy hues. "You may call me Dolan. I was waiting for you."

Roman couldn't believe his eyes, he half excepted to show up on horseback to find a beast holding a struggling maiden to sacrifice in exchange for its life but this is-

Roman didn't know what to think, a fair stranger dressed in black silk robes who's neck and fingers glitter with gold and rubies. Roman can immediately tell that this 'Dolan' isn't completely human, their skin too smooth, without blemishes and dark hair that falls perfectly around their shoulders. If that didn't clue him in then the eyes certainly did, one eye a dark burgundy while the other stood out as a peachy pink.

The only reason Roman didn't immediately grip his sword is due to the being's panic when they caught sight of it, no creature this beautiful should be trusted but something about the way they look at him makes him pause. "Are you here willingly?"

Human or not, the prince will not have anyone trapped to him but the being smiles at that with a hint of amusement in their red-hued eyes. "I am very much willing, my prince." They chuckle and move forward, seemingly forgetting what had scared them before.

"You can leave anytime." The prince promises. "I don't know what the dragon said to or have over you but if you truly don't want to be here, I expect nothing from you."

The being stopped just a foot away and Roman just realizes how short they are, the top of their head just barely making it up to his chin, they have to tilt their head up to meet his eyes and this close Roman finds them very... Familiar. He can't put his finger on it but something about their jawline and sharp eyes draws him in.

"There is nothing your title could offer me that I couldn't get on my own, my prince. I could adore you for the rest of your life, I can stay by your side through any sickness or battle." Red and pink eyes stare into his being, Dolan's gaze along sending shivers down his spine. "Don't you want that?"

"I-" Roman fumbles with his thoughts for a moment before he decides to finally break the distance between, reaching out to hold the stranger's hands in his own. "I want to love and be loved in return. My friends- Well, they made it sort of clear that that kind of love isn't something I can make a deal for."

Dolan's gaze travels down to where Roman holds their hands. "Love is such a strange thing for humans." Roman can't help but snicker at that, at least this being isn't trying to fool him about being human but his amusement falls silent as those eyes look up to meet his again. "What if I already love you?"

It feels like Roman was just punched in the gut but like, pleasantly. Those words steal the air from his lungs. "Do you want to come with me?" He asks quietly. If Roman knows anything about himself it's that he falls far too fast. Experience tells him that it's not true love but it's something just has giddy and fluttering in his chest as his eyes are locked with this beautiful stranger who's ready to give him so much.

"Would I be here otherwise?" Dolan smirks at him, a smile that Roman can almost recognize but instead of questioning it he just grins back.

"Then, my darling, I do believe such a marvelous being as you deserve to be properly courted!" Roman watches as Dolan's face blushes a soft pink, standing out so cutely against pale skin. "I'll make sure you're well taken care of but do know that if- Well, if you change your mind that I wouldn't keep you."

There's something indescribable in those rosy eyes, something deeper then the prince can understand but the being smiles at him with too perfectly white teeth and speaks.

"Then take me home, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter but I need to get through it to get to all that sweet gay panic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives change kinda weirdly here, like it goes from the morning where Virgil rides with Roman to meet deceit and then to Deceit after Roman finds him and then just over to roman and like it makes sense in my head but like, I just wanted to explain it just in case

Roman is a moron, Virgil thinks to himself for not the first time in his life or even just that morning. "I still can't believe you." He mutters out for the millionth time. "The one fucking time I don't go hunt with you-"

"I know, Virgil!" Roman whines.

"You have a dragon offer you anything you could ask for you ask for a fucking boyfriend!" The knight and the prince rode side by side on the road, Virgil has been giving his prince shit ever since he came back to the castle with a grin and a bunch of nervous guards following him with no dragon head to be seen. "You could have asked for anything or better yet, nothing!" Dragon's are tricky creatures that are physically unable to break their word but master's at finding loopholes and Roman's assurances that he made it promise not to hurt anyone again was not comforting.

"I know," Roman whines out louder, tilting his back. "'Why don't you ever think before you do things, Roman?'" He mocks in a high pitched voice. "I was stupid. I did the wrong thing. I was selfish and am putting lives at risk because I'm lonely and desperate." The prince lets out a breath and stares ahead at the road. "I get it, Virgil."

That shuts the knight up, silence fills the crisp early morning air. The sun was barely up when they left, despite how Roman agreed that he made a mistake and it may be a trap, there was still excitement in his eyes to meet whoever this dragon may have brought for him. Roman really is a hopeless idiot but he's Virgil's hopeless idiot.

"Look, you're not-" Virgil tries but trails off, he never was the best at this whole comfort thing. "I'll tell Patton your self deprecating." He threatens weakly but at least it draws a snort from the prince.

"Oh no, please spare me Patton's power! I know I shan't survive!" Roman flings himself back on his horse, draping his arm over his eyes. (He should really be wearing more armor for someone facing a dragon but Roman was far too confident for his own good.)

"But, I mean, what you did was pretty stupid." Virgil's not one to sugar coat. "But it's not- it was dumb but you're not selfish or bad or whatever. You made the dragon promise not to hurt anyone before you agreed and that was smart, who can really blame you for taking up a deal that offers you pretty much anything?" Virgil's not one to judge, he's sure if he wasn't terrified of everything going wrong he would have made that deal like that too.

The rest of the journey was spent relatively quiet, the two friends would occasionally bicker but the ride ultimately fell silent as they slowed to a stop.

"Okay, I'll ride on ahead and meet with the beast." Roman smiles at him with poorly his excitement and Virgil returns it with a glare.

"Yeah, I'll be here." There's too much that can go wrong here, Virgil should be at his Prince's side but there's likely a third person that'll be at risk if the dragon feels threatened. The battle took place in the forest but Virgil agreed to stay at the road, far enough to give the dragon space but close enough that he'll be able to rush forward to rescue prince dumbass if something goes wrong.

"It'll be fine, Virgil. The dragon's still a young one and not that strong, this might even be its first deal." The prince laughs like that's any comfort like "young" dragons don't range from fifty to three hundred years old. "I'll return soon with a freed damsel."

The knight fights bubbling as he stays at the road with his horse while the prince steers his own into the forest and soon enough out of sight.

  
  


Deceit is an absolute idiot.

"How much of my land do you know?" The prince asks him as he just lifts up the dragon to seat him on his horse with no issue. Deceit feels his face heat up with the casual display of strength, he's rarely been picked up in his life and the few times he has been were annoying at best but as shown before, the potion is really effecting his rational thinking.

"I know much of the land itself, not as much of it's people though." He shifts as Prince Roman swings onto the horse behind him, reaching his arms around him to hold onto the reigns. "At least, not any modern people. I've kept to myself for quite some..." Deceit trails off as he turns to the side a bit to look at the prince while he spoke but he lost his words upon realizing just how close he is to the human as the horse starts moving. "... Time."

Deceit could feel the heat of the man's body, from where his shoulder pressed against the prince's chest to where Roman's arms lightly brush against his. It's embarrassing how his face warms up, he's absolutely flustered when the prince meets his eyes and completely notice the dragon's state, the smile at claims the human's face only makes his blush worse so he quickly turns away to keep his back to the prince.

"Well, if you have any questions, I'll happily answer." He feels the Prince's breath against the back of his neck and he's barely able to squeak out a reply.

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Roman chuckles, something soft that Deceit wouldn't hear if he wasn't so close to him. The dragon involuntarily loses some of the tension in his shoulders all while his heart pounds in his too warm ears. Love is such a gross feeling, one that leaves him feeling vulnerable and far too giddy for his liking. He needs to watch what he says carefully, the potion making him trust more than normal and thus making his lips looser.

But... The prince had also given him a way out, Roman had told him that if he didn't want to stay that he could leave freely with such a sincere expression that it left him breathless in a way that he wasn't sure was just the potion. Of course, Deceit couldn't really accept the offer fully due to the nature of their deal but it was... An interesting feeling, that sparked up.

"I must ask," the prince speaks up, catching his attention from his wandering thoughts. "What exactly are you?"

Deceit barked out a laugh at that. "Why, your highness! Don't you know it's rude to ask a man what he is?" He tilts his chin up and rests a hand over his chest, mocking offense.

Roman laughs with him and he can feel it vibrate deep in his chest, making his smile a little more genuine and less dramatics. "I know, I know, I'm terribly sorry and I mean no offense but I do have a friend waiting up ahead and I think he should have a fair warning if you're someone of the fae or the like."

"Oh, my prince." Deceit snickers. "If I was of the fair folk I would immediately be offended by that." The dragon leans back against the Prince's chest, tilting his head to look up at Roman's face. "I'm not any threat to you or your people but what I shame it is that I'm not of their courts, you've already given me your name, my sweet Roman." He coos. "I wish I could see what I could do with that power over you."

Deceit muses more to himself, unaware of how vaguely threatening he sounds, not that it seems to matter much since he watches the princes face blossom into a beautiful shade of crimson at his words.

Deceit can't help but laugh. "Oh, that look. Would I even need that kind of power to take control of you, sweet prince?"

  
  


Roman is a fool. He's fully aware of this, especially at this moment when a very pretty boy(? He did call himself a man, Roman had just been using gender-neutral terms out of habit.) in his arms and leaning back against his chest. "Well, I- um..." His face burns with is blush and hurts by how much he's grinning as he tries to stutter out a reply. He was fooled by the being's delicate form and soft features, tricked by the way he blushed and huffed with something as simple as eye contact. "I-I don't know if, I mean- probably?" Shit wait, he shouldn't have said that.

A glance down shows him Dolan's wide grin full of sharp teeth that Roman doesn't want to bite him, absolutely not, why would he want that-

Fuck, he's too gay for this.

He's saved by the break of the treeline though, thank goodness. With a soft kick, he's able to speed up his mount and pretend he doesn't hear the being in his arm practically giggle at his flustered distress.

Soon enough he sees Virgil, the knight's expression flipping between relief to confusion to a smug smirk as Roman gets close enough for him to make out his flustered state and-

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Roman really is a fool.

"Virgil!" Roman calls out and slows his steed to a stop when he's next to his knight. "I've made a friend." Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice. "This is Dolan, he was waiting for me alone."

Dolan's gaze leaves Roman, much to his relief and horror. "Pleased to meet you." He greets simply, seemingly not noticing.

Virgil's gaze flickers between Roman and Dolan suspiciously but ultimately relents. "Yeah, I take it you're who the dragon stole for Ro?"

"'Stole' is a strong word, I was perfectly willing to throw myself at such a handsome man." Roman's dying, this has to be death.

Virgil just scoffs. "Jeez, don't feed his ego too much."

They either haven't noticed it or are too tactful to say anything but knowing Virgil, who would completely freak out if he realized, Roman's sure at least that the knight doesn't realize that Dolan looks like he could be Virgil's brother.

Sure, Dolan's much shorter and softer compared to Virgil's lanky muscle but they shared a very similar face, the same shade of black hair, same pale skin, same sharp eyes.

No wonder Dolan's smirk had seemed so familiar.

The two of them talk, Virgil bickering easily while Dolan says things that Roman is sure would fluster him if he wasn't too busy freaking out about how he asked a dragon to bring him someone to love and it brought him someone who looks like his crush-

Old crush. Someone who looks like his friend that he used to have a crush on but has gotten over it especially since said friend is married.

"Roman?" Dolan's voice pulls him from this frenzied thoughts. "Are you alright?" Burgundy and peach eyes watch him and Roman just thanks the heavens that Dolan doesn't share Virgil's deep gray eyes too.

"Oh, yeah!" Roman rushes to assure. "I'm good, I'm great, I'm gay!" He laughs a bit, intently ignoring Virgil squint at him with worry. "It's all good, my rose."

Dolan's cheeks get that adorable red hue to them, only making him fit the nickname even more and it seems enough to distract him from his concerns. Roman chances a glance at Virgil who raises a brow at him, not so easily distracted by his charm and Roman can only shrug in reply.

Thankfully, Virgil is unwilling to call him out in front of a stranger and Roman knows that's going to be a fun conversation later but he just hopes he can drag Logan off somewhere private before that happens because these two may not notice their own faces but Logan will certainly recognize when a stranger looks like his husband.

What a disaster Roman is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman you gay fool, you homo idiot, you have a type and everyone's gonna know right away
> 
> except Virgil because he's a little bit of a dumbass too but as soon as Deceit gets a fucking mirror, man


End file.
